opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Hollow Hollow Fruit
Mika Mordio Level 20 Hollow Hollow Fruit Feats GLOBAL HOLLOW LIMIT Prerequisite: '''Hollow Hollow Fruit '''Benefit: '''The maximum number of hollow units the hollow hollow fruit user may field at one time is equal to their level +4. '''HOLLOW ROLLS Prerequisite: '''Hollow Hollow Fruit '''Benefit: '''All rolls made using hollows via use a special skill called “hollowing”. This skill is generated by averaging the users ranged shot with their will save. '''ASTRAL PROJECTION Prerequisite: '''Hollow Hollow Fruit '''Cost: '''2 Hollow Units Benefit: Mika may leave her body in an astral form, this costs two hollow units from her global hollow limit, the form is visible but intangible. Therefore the astral form cannot be harmed, can freely move through walls and fly, but also cannot interact with the physical world. They may still however, deploy hollows in this form. The astral form moves at the user's normal movement speed including running. While in the astral form the body is considered helpless and can potentially starve if not provided for. There is no maximum range on the astral form, however, the form must manually return to the body to repossess it, making long distance travel potentially problematic. '''MEEKNESS HOLLOWS Prerequisite: '''Hollow Hollow Fruit '''Cost: '''1 Hollow Unit each. Range: 50 ft '''Benefit: '''The most basic form of hollows, meekness hollows appear as small white spirits. When they pass through a person that person is made to feel worthless and timid. Persons who are naturally timid or depressed may have varying levels of immunity. As an attack the user may fire a hollow at an opponent by rolling their hollow skill against the opponents dodge roll (Armor is ignored.). If successful the target falls to their hands and knees until the end of their next turn. The number of meekness hollows the user can fire in a single round is limited by their number of attacks per turn, though they can fire hollows from both hands or use them alongside other hollow types as long as they take the penalties for two weapon fighting, as well as their global hollow limit. '''MINI HOLLOWS Prerequisite: '''Meekness Hollows '''Cost: '''1 Hollow Unit per pair. Benefit: These miniature hollows are somewhat substantial, they lack the ability to move through walls but can stick to people and objects. As an attack the user may fire a pair of mini hollows at an opponent by rolling their hollow skill against the opponents defense roll. If successful the mini hollow attaches to the target. As a standard action the hollow user may detonate all attached mini hollows by snapping her fingers, this delivers 2d6+Wis Mod damage for each pair attached. The collective damage is considered as the result of a single attack for the purposes of damage reduction. The number of mini hollows the user can deploy in a single round is limited by their number of attacks per turn and their global hollow limit, however the hollow user is not required to detonate the hollows immediately, and may continue to deploy more until the number of attached hollows reaches her global hollow limit. Once attached these hollows may only be removed using seaprism stone or by immersing them in sea water. '''GIANT HOLLOWS Prerequisite: ''' Mini Hollows '''Cost: '''3 Hollow units each '''Benefit: '''This is the ultimate in substantial hollows, they lack the ability to move through walls but can grapple people and objects. In exchange for all of their attacks in one hand for a single round the user may summon a giant hollow. The hollow may then grapple the opponent using Mika's hollow check as it's grapple check, otherwise normal grapple rules apply. Opposed grapple checks are require to hold the opponent on following turns. Mika may detonate the Giant hollow and any mini hollows as a standard action. When detonated it does 10d6 + Wis Mod damage. '''GHOST NETWORK Prerequisite: ' Meekness Hollows '''Cost: '''1 Hollow Unit Each '''Benefit: ' The hollow hollow user may use their meekness hollows for reconnaissance. These hollows share the user's movement speed. She has subconscious awareness of all of them, such that incidents of interests will draw her attention, but can only be consciously aware of one at a time. These surveillance hollows can be deployed at the same rate as meekness hollows used for other purposes, however, no roll is required to summon them. If a network hollow encounters an enemy and Mika is conscious of that hollow she may use the surveillance hollow to attack them, following the same rules as the Meekness Hollow feat. '''GHOST TRANSPORT Prerequisites: '''Ghost Network, Astral Projection, Observation Haki '''Benefit: '''The hollow hollow user may switch the location of their Astral Projection with that of any Ghost Network hollow within the range of their observation haki. '''GHOST HAND 'Prerequisites: '''Astral Projection, Mini Hollows '''Benefit: ' The hollow hollow user may now exert physical force via her astral projections, she can do many tasks this way but usually requires longer to do them. The amount of force she can exert in lbs is her level divided by 2.